


Handcuffed

by ShyGreenFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGreenFox/pseuds/ShyGreenFox
Summary: A short shidge fic based on a prompt I once saw.  Reuploaded.





	Handcuffed

He looked at me from his position on the floor, a broad grin crossed over his face, eyes flashing with a nearly insane emotion. I couldn't help the shiver that rose up my spine, already regretting whatever plan he had in mind. _Why can't Matthew just be a normal kid and enjoy the games and snacks?_ I sighed, biting what my big bro was offering.

"What do you want, Loser?" I snarked at him, but it simply rolled off his shoulder, his grin growing - if that was possible. He pulled something out from under the couch, laughing as he flipped them onto his wrists and locking them in place. I paled visibly, staring at him, instantly recognizing Shiro's police-issued handcuffs. "Oh fuck..." His own face looked at mine, the information now dawning on him that these were _real._

 

"Fuck, Katie! What the heck?!" He yelled at me, hands awkwardly in front of his body, unable to get up from the floor where he had lain for the majority of the evening.

 

"What do you mean 'what the heck', you're the idiot that put them on!" I yelled back. "I thought they were a toy!"

  
"Shiro's a cop, Matt!"

  
"I know! I thought you two had a kink or something?!"

 

"And you still decided to put them on!?" He went silent at that. Then managing to get his feet under him he pointed in my direction.

 

"Where are the keys?" I shrugged, only to have him dart around the apartment. "I don't know... what are you doing?" He paused momentarily to look over at me.

 

"Looking for the damn keys or a bolt cutter!" I rolled my eyes, leaving him to scan the apartment that I knew for a fact wouldn't have either. Instead, I leaned over the arm of the couch, stretching and picking up my phone. Scrolling through the contact list to one listed as SpaceDaddy. I tapped call, putting it on speaker phone and holding it out so Matt could speak. After three rings, Shiro picked up.

 

"Katie, what's the matter? Are you and Matt okay? I thought you would be stuck in Skyrim still?" Matt cut in before I could say anything.

 

"Shiro! Where are you?!"

 

"Uhh... Hi, Matt. I'm still at work, I was called to deal with two delinquents who tried to run through a brick wall. Something along the lines of a race going wrong when neither backed down as they approached the end of an alley?" I couldn't help but snort at that, Matt gave me an unimpressed look.

 

"I need your keys to your handcuffs!" Shiro was silent for a moment, but his next words barely concealed the amusement he had in his tone.

 

"Did you... did you put a pair on? Well, you're out of luck, I won't be back for at least a couple more hours and I have the key with me." The background noise raised, obviously, he was being given a command through the radio in his car.

 

"Anyways, I've got to go, you two. Don't do anything stupid, Matt. And I'll see you tonight, Babe, keep your brother in line." I snickered at Matt's affronted look.

 

"Too late for Matt. Love you, Takashi, and stay safe." I clicked end as Matt flopped himself onto the couch, his hands still awkwardly in front of him. In a moment of brilliance, I snapped a photo of Matt, sending it to our mother and mentioning in the text that he had just been arrested for possession of marijuana. I burst into giggles, showing Matt the screen, watching as the grin he had before returned to his face. The phone immediately started vibrating, MOM splashed across the screen and at Matt's insistence, I hit answer. Immediately she was berating him for getting caught AGAIN and not even responding to anything he started to say. He was trying so hard to keep a serious tone and not give it away that it was a scam. However, after a solid two minutes, she hung up. I instantly burst into giggles, Matt as well. Then tossing my phone to the side, I pulled his hands closer to mine, looking at the handcuffs with determination.

 

A couple of hours later, after many failed attempts to pick the lock, Shiro returned home, tossing the key over to me and I released my idiot of a brother. We all shared a laugh, Matt leaving to go home for the night. Shiro sat on the couch, only to raise up and pull my phone out from under him before looking over, pale.

 

"Umm... Katie?" I looked at him from where I was starting up the game again, then reaching out and taking the phone from him. I flinched as I read the 20 missed calls and 12 missed texts. I immediately called my mom back, Shiro raising an eyebrow as he listened in to the conversation as I explained everything. She was not impressed. Apparently, she had left work early to go and get some money from the bank to pay for Matt's bail. I didn't end up hanging up until after a full hour had passed. Shiro had been trying so hard to stifle a laugh as he listened to me be uncharacteristically silent, not wanting to be roped into my mother's wrath.

 

It took a month for her to answer the phone when Matt or I called her.


End file.
